


Couch Cuddling (The Peaceful Kind)

by birdethbby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, i shall MAKE the fanfiction, karkat's insults are so fun to write, no longer shall i be just READING the fanfiction, not sexual guys they're just cuddling put away your dicks-, oh yeah babey my writer virginity is finally gone, this is kinda bad honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdethbby/pseuds/birdethbby
Summary: Dave: im touch starved kat you know thisDave: gotta get that good ol fashioned physical affection somewhereaka dave wants attention from his cute troll bf and karkat has no choice but to oblige
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Couch Cuddling (The Peaceful Kind)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh be nice this is my first fic ever I'm very open to criticism.
> 
> Character interactions are heavily based on interactions I've had with my own human.

Dave: karkaaaaat 

Dave: my palest of monorails 

Dave: my grayest of awspitasis 

Dave: the blackest of kistmysis 

Dave: the reddest mateship 

Karkat: YOU KNOW THE MORE YOU MISPRONOUNCE THEM THE MORE I WISH TO STRANGLE YOU, RIGHT?

Dave was currently commencing his daily ritual of annoying the shit out of his boyfriend until he paid attention to him. It never took long, seeing as he already got Karkat’s full attention away from the novel he was reading. Dave grinned and Karkat pushed his face away from where he was leaning on the couch.

Karkat: WHAT DO YOU WANT ANYWAY? 

Dave: your love obviously 

Dave: im touch starved kat you know this 

Dave: gotta get that good ol fashioned physical affection somewhere

Karkat rolled his eyes and, looking absolutely put-upon, put his novel aside in favor of opening his arms for his needy boyfriend. Dave grinned wider and launched himself over the couch into the other’s awaiting lap. Karkat swore heavily as Dave made himself comfortable.

Karkat: JEGUS BULGESUCKING FUCK DAVE THAT WAS FUCKING UNCALLED FOR, WHAT IF YOU BROKE MY LEGS! 

Dave: dude chill you’re fine my gog 

Dave: you got like superman thighs dude its nigh impossible to break those bad boys 

Dave: except they have no kryptonite cause theyre just *that* strong 

Karkat: THEY’RE KRYPTONITE IS YOUR BONEY ASS, SERIOUSLY I CAN FEEL YOUR RIPS THROUGH YOUR SHIRT. YOU’RE LIKE A SKELETON WITH BAD HAIR AND WORSE FASHION TASTE. 

Dave: its technically your shirt 

Dave: and excuse the hell out of me you *love* my hair 

Karkat: IN YOUR DREAMS NOOKWARMER. 

Karkat: AND I SAID WHAT I SAID

Dave wasn’t grinning anymore but had a content smile on his face as he smooshed himself into the crook of Karkat’s neck. Karkat himself was trying very hard not to smile but was failing miserably. He grabbed his book again and resumed reading, but this time he started reading aloud to Dave.

**Author's Note:**

> YES I know it's short I ran myself into a corner.
> 
> Come bitch at me on https://kksleftasscheek.tumblr.com/
> 
> Comments and Kudos are nice! Please yell at me.


End file.
